Christmas at the Cullens
by bewitched-fan24
Summary: Set 6 years after Breaking Dawn. Everyone that witnessed for the Cullens in Breaking Dawn come together for Christmas at the Cullens house. The Egyptian coven's POV. NOTE: The humans now know that vampires exist.
1. Surprise visit

**Tia's POV**

It has been 6 years since we have visited the Cullen coven. Since then, Amun has been keeping Benjamin locked up in the basement of our home in Egypt, despite the fact that humans now know about us.

A couple of years ago, a vampire by the name of Xavier had decided to show the world that he was a real vampire. This put the Volturi in a frenzy, as they would have had to clean up the mess. In the end (it was only a year later but it felt a lot longer than that), they decided that it would be much simpler for the humans to know about our existence.

I think that the Volturi have given up on finding new recruits for their guard. I don't think they have any use for them anymore. Amun disagrees. Before Xavier, Benjamin was on the top of their recruitment list after we witnessed for the Cullens, but I haven't seen the Volturi since that day.

When we got back to Egypt, Benjamin was sent straight to the basement and wasn't allowed out because of Amun's fear of the Volturi finding him. I went down with him but didn't stay long as the confined space got to me. Benjamin wasn't too happy with Amun's arrangement for him until Carlisle dropped by to invite our coven to Christmas at his place. Amun wasn't willing to go Carlisle's, as the last time we were there, he had accused Carlisle of stealing Benjamin away from him, and Benjamin couldn't give his opinion as he had last time. Amun had thought about this for a while until Carlisle had to leave and needed an answer. After he got his answer, Carlisle left for the airport to fly to his next destination. Amun and Kebi migrated to their room after that and didn't make an appearance until the next day. I, on the other hand, went down to the basement to tell Benjamin about Carlisle's surprise visit.

**Benjamin's POV**

6 years is a long time to be in a basement. Any human would know that. I may be a vampire but I think I am developing claustrophobia from being in a basement most of my life. When Tia came in, I was busy making small tornadoes in boredom, with the dust that had gathered on the floor. When I looked up at her, she smiled genuinely. I smiled in response and let the dust fall to the floor in a heap.

"Carlisle came by today," she started, taking a seat on the floor next to me. I frowned in thought without saying anything. Why would Carlisle come after 6 years? I couldn't work it out. It didn't have time to ask her why as she answered the question for me.

"He invited us over for Christmas this year." I snorted in response as I knew what Amun's answer would have been. Tia laughed at that and shook her head. "It's not what you think, Ben," she sighed. She took my hand in hers and we sat there for what felt like forever.

I knew when it was the morning. Not because of the light that shined down the basement stairs whenever the door opened, but because of the temperature. Here in Egypt, it is colder at night than it was during the day. Normally I wouldn't have been able to tell, but today was different. I could feel the warmth radiating off Tia's body as I held her. I could feel that it was pure, no rain today. Tia turned to me and with an apologetic look on her face, kissed me on the cheek and left, leaving me alone again in the darkness.

Fire. That was the first thing I thought of after Tia left. Not to kill myself, but to keep myself warm and to see around the basement. Normally there would be some sort of light source on for me, but I think that my chat with Tia last night lost me the privilege of being able to see in the basement. It didn't make sense to me, but then again, nothing Amun did ever made sense.

I sat in the farthest corner from the door and wondered what Amun's answer was. Tia didn't get that far in the story. I sighed as I realised that I probably wasn't getting out of the basement anytime soon.

Later that day, Amun came down to help me practice my ability and he spent a good hour with me practicing making a ball of water.

"That will do for now, Benjamin," he said calmly, as if nothing had happed 6 years ago. He got up and just before he got to the door, he said over his shoulder, "We will be going to the Cullen's this Christmas." And with that, he left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him, leaving me in total darkness.


	2. Airport Adventures

**Kebi's POV – A week later**

Cairo Airport was packed full of people. It was that time of year when people fly overseas to see family and friends for the end of the summer holidays. Amun and I sat at the departure gates with Benjamin and Tia at our feet. The facial expressions coming from other travellers were amusing and I had to keep myself from laughing. From what I have seen since we had arrived, we were the only vampires at the airport, which must have made the humans uncomfortable.

We had half an hour until we had to board our plane and it seems that Amun and I were the only ones not doing anything. Everyone at the gate were either talking on their phones about when they would arrive at their destination, reading a brand new novel that they bought at the airport bookstore or, like Benjamin and Tia, talking to each other about what they were going to do when they get to their destination. Amun had already told Benjamin that if he showed his ability in public, we were turning around and going straight home. It frustrated me that Benjamin gets more attention from Amun than I do.

Amun held my hand in his as we waited for the time to pass. We didn't say anything, but I wanted to talk to him and I'm sure he wants to talk to me, too. I don't normally talk in public. It's not because I am shy, but it's because I know that only Amun understands me.

As the announcement for our fight came over the intercom, we gathered up our carry-on luggage and, with concerned looks from the flight attendants, boarded our plane. There were many rows in the plane, but what really annoyed Amun is that there were 3 seats per row on each side of the plane, Amun decided that Benjamin would sit with him behind us, with Benjamin sitting next to the window, and Tia would sit in window seat next to me. I stared at my hands as the flight attendants went over safety precautions, well aware of the 4 vampires aboard their flight.

When they had finished with safety, the stewardesses made their way down the aisle, making sure everyone had their seatbelts on before departure. When she got to our row, she hesitated before cautiously asking us to check our seatbelts. I looked up at her with a glare planted on my face and she hurried to the next row, looked scared. I turned to Tia who was reading a book next to me, not caring what had happened. Then the plane ascended.

**Amun's POV**

London was our stopover location and I had never dreamed that I would ever go back there after I met Carlisle. My Kebi held my hand as we walked on the tarmac towards the terminal with Benjamin and Tia directly in my line of vision. When we reached the terminal, we had exactly 2 hours and 20 minutes until our connecting flight so I decided that we would go directly go to our gate, much to the displeasure of Tia, who was giving me frustrated looks.

Humans were giving us scared looks from all directions as we walked, but I kept my face content, keeping my thoughts to myself. When we got to the gate, Benjamin asked if he could go and have a look around, but I was determined to keep him in my sight, just in case the Volturi showed up unexpectedly. He nodded and sunk to the floor in front of me in boredom. A mother with her child gave me a glance of cruelty but I ignored her. She didn't know anything about us. Tia was with Kebi in the bathroom and I suspected that Tia wanted to get away with Benjamin to go shopping.

When they came back, Kebi rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes for moment, thinking. Tia had her iPod out, sharing her earphones with Benjamin and singing quietly along with the music, while we waited for our plane. I took the chance to glance at the humans at the gate. There was man sitting across from us, who looked like he was from the Middle East, was staring at Tia's hand luggage. I raised my eyebrows and smiled slightly. Humans are so predictable. At gate 5, the flight attendant, who was helping travellers board their plane to Sweden, was giving us worried glances every now and then.

In the end, I decided to let Benjamin go exploring for 45 minutes as long as I went with him.

"Yes, Amun," he had answered, and he started walking off in front of me. Tia stayed with Kebi at the gate as we looked in bookshops and newsagents. When we got back to the gate 35 minutes later, it was obvious that Tia and Kebi had been bored. Tia had her earphones in again, but she wasn't singing as she had been before we left. Kebi looked annoyed at her, probably because she was left to watch her.

I sat down on the remaining seat next to Kebi and we counted down the time until our flight was ready to board.


End file.
